Sun, Sea, Sand And a phone number?
by snowglobe18
Summary: -One Shot- Molly gets a note from a handsome guy asking her a question, will she give him what he asked for or will he leave empty handed?


**I saw something on Twitter and it gave me an idea to do this; its a One Shot so there won't be anymore chapters. **

-.-

The Airport was noisy as she guessed it normally was at any part of the day; they were heading to Spain and Molly was more than excited to be getting out of the UK for a while. It was only going to be ten days but that was ten days where she wasn't going to be around her dick of an ex.

Artan had broken her heart yet again and now she just wanted a girls trip away from that complete and utter dickhead that she was more than happy when her mate had suggested they go to Spain.

Of course no one could go to the Airport without looking in the shops and what's more fun than going to Duty Free with all the stuff they got in there?

The two girls were spraying all sorts of stuff on themselves and even tried on some sunglasses that looked as if they were from the yester-years but they took photos because that is what one does right? Selfies with sunglasses while at the Airport?

After leaving Duty Free and them smelling like The Perfume Shop they headed to get a drink but rather than actually go to the pub they decided to head to Starbucks and get one of those Frappe's that they had heard about.

"I can't wait to hit the beach" Molly said as they took their drinks to a table and just waited there for a moment.

"Get a sun tan" Sarah teased before taking a sip of her drink "this is good" she said and then started sipping more of it.

Molly had to agree that it was actually really good, she wasn't usually the sort of person who went to Starbucks but seeing as they were in the Airport they thought they might actually go and try a drink that would let them on the plane and wouldn't get them drunk. So Starbucks it had been.

The two girls stayed where they were for a while and just enjoyed seeing people walking passed in their holiday gear; some walked passed in suits and had briefcases with them. They went and checked and then headed towards the gate that they were meant to be at.

They got to their gate and into the lounge on the other side and now things were starting to get a little bit exciting, they were heading to Spain and Sarah was definitely pumped up for the flight but of course knowing her she would probably end up falling asleep on the flight.

There was conversations going on all around them and as they took two seats there were a couple across from them and it made Molly frown.

Sarah saw it "Hey, Artan is a dick okay? You are not going to frown over him because he really isn't worth it! We are going to find us some Spanish guys and have holiday sex and then come back feeling refreshed and you are going to make Artan regret the day that he cheated" she smiled at her best friend.

It was at that moment when the other two girls that were joining their holiday found them and of course being girls there was a lot of noise going on. They were lucky to have even got the plane tickets as the other two coming had really been at last minute but here they were sitting next to them and Molly knew that she had the best girlfriends in the world.

Across the other side of the lounge Charles was sitting back in his chair and was waiting for his plane to get boarding. He honestly had no idea why he was on his way to Spain but Elvis and a couple of other friends were wanting to go out there. He would rather just go back home and forget all of this.

He looked over at the seat opposite him and there was this woman who looked old enough to be his mother grinning at him and looking him up and down and he cleared his throat before looking away. Well at least he still had it.

A cheer went up from a group of girls a few seats over and he looked in that direction to see that they were having fun and he smiled to himself. His eyes caught on a brunette and he couldn't help but stare for a moment, until Elvis tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and he looked away and over to his best mate who was starting to explain something that Charles wasn't even listen to.

Charles looked back over at the girls and found that someone was standing up and blocking his view of the brunette and he frown slightly before shaking his head and going back to looking at Elvis.

"And then he literally just slipped off the chair from being drunk, isn't that right Charlie?" Elvis asked with a grin before looking over at him once more.

"Unfortunately I'm never going to live this story down, _ever_" he huffed out a laugh before shaking his head once more.

They laughed at that and Charles was sadly telling the truth, Elvis would probably still be telling this story when they were old. He had a bit too much to drink and just slipped off of the chair and Elvis was unfortunately there to witness it and now it's something that kept coming back to haunt him.

It would probably even haunt him in the afterlife too.

-.-

The plane finally boarded and Mel and Louise were arguing who was getting the window seat and in the end they played Rock, Paper, Scissors, because of course that was what really sorted everything out!

Mel won and said that Louise could sit in the window seat on the way back so that left the other girl feeling a bit more happier and things quietened down from those two in the end.

Molly took the aisle seat and honestly she didn't mind it, Sarah took the window seat and she started looking out the window at the men on the ground and Molly knew she wouldn't last long without going for a guy but she didn't actually say that at all because pointing that out would probably be a silly thing.

She settled into her seat and looked around at everyone else who was on the plane and the middle seats were empty at the moment and she could see over to the other side of the plane and there was this group of guys and she wondered what they were going to Spain for, was one of them in the need for a break up trip too?

Her eyes settled on a guy and he was definitely handsome; she smiled at him and he smiled back before she bit on her lip and looked away with that same smile on her lips.

"Hey, Charlie, what you looking at?" Elvis asked and nudged him before looking in the direction that he was looking in and saw that there was a brunette sitting on the other side of the plane and he scoffed "Of course"

"What?" Charles asked and looked over at his best friend.

"Only _you _would find someone on the plane to flirt with" Elvis teased and shook his head before looking out the window.

When the last passenger was in they were ready to taxi and the excitement with both parties ramped up a little more.

They took off and after a while they were able to take their seat belts off; Molly leaned back in the seat and glanced in the direction of the window, the plane seeming to come alive around them.

"Why don't you go and speak to her? If you want to make eyes then at least do it within the same distance" Elvis said and looked over at Charles and smiled.

"What makes you think that I want to make eyes at her?"

"Well you haven't stopped looking over at her hoping that she will look back at you and she has once so why not go over and ask her for her number?"

"She probably wants to be left alone and not be bothered" Charles spoke and looked over at Elvis once more.

Elvis rolled his eyes and let Charles go back to his staring but he grabbed the menu from the seat in front of him and a pen, he always had one for this moment, and wrote on the menu. He then pressed the button above his head and a Flight Attendant walked over and pressed the button asking if she could help him.

Elvis smiled "Yeah, my mate here is a chicken and likes the brunette girl over there and I'm wondering if you could deliver this to her for him" he handed over the menu and the blonde haired Attendant couldn't help but smile before looking over at Molly.

"You are an idiot" Charles spoke and looked between Elvis and the Attendant.

"Well if you want to change your mind then quickly say" Elvis spoke and raised an eyebrow at him.

Charles made a noise as if he wanted to change his mind but he sighed under his breath "Please can you take it to the beautiful girl opposite"

"I can do that for you" the Attendant smiled and then walked away.

"You are so dead" Charles said to Elvis.

"You'll thank me if you get married" Elvis shrugged up a shoulder and watched as the Attendant walked over to where the girls were on the other side.

"Excuse me" she, Zoe, said and looked at Molly. "I have something for you from the dark haired handsome guy opposite"

Molly raised an eyebrow and then looked down at the pink Presecco menu and saw the note on there. She took the menu from Zoe and smiled at her before watching her walking off before she dropped her eyes down and looked at the note fully.

**You Are Beautiful **

I know I'm crazy. Can I have your number, please?

Molly felt her heart pounding hard in her chest because no one has ever done this before and she looked over at the guys and she saw the handsome one smiling at her and she bit on her lip gently before she shrugged up a shoulder and then looked down at the note once more.

For the rest of the flight she kept him guessing, it was mean but in the end she was trying to decide whether or not she was going to give him her number after all this was a guy that she had just met on the plane; a very good looking guy but still. After Artan did she really want to put her heart into another guy?

Well it didn't have to be anything serious, they could go out on a date or whatever and just see what happens; like Sarah had said, they could just have some fun. Even if that was with Spanish boys.

When they landed in Spain and they were getting their stuff, Molly got a napkin from the Attendant and a pen before she wrote the number down and then handed it to the Attendant to give it to the handsome guy on the other side.

Charles couldn't stop grinning when he got the napkin from the Attendant. "Molly" he said and looked over at the brunette and then nodded at her before they went their separate ways and he made sure that he kept that safe because he definitely was going to give her a call when they got back from Spain.

Or who knows maybe they will bump into each other while there and have fun.

But for now she would be known as the beautiful girl that he had seen in the Airport and whose name and number he had got, rather Elvis had got for him, on a plane.

Molly now found herself hoping that he would call her and who knows maybe losing Artan will be the best thing that has happened if she got with the handsome guy, who had sent her a Presecco note asking for her number.

Things might look up from here because they both deserved some happiness.

-.-

In the end Charles did ring her when they both got back from Spain and they've gone on a few dates.

And Molly is definitely glad that Artan isn't around anymore because even though she wasn't looking for someone; she had found a guy who will protect her heart and not hurt her.

Isn't that what everyone looks for?

And just to think that if she hadn't gone to Spain then she wouldn't be with someone who was so loving as Charles.

In the end they had sun, sea, sand and Charles had a phone number for the most beautiful girl in the world.


End file.
